Two Sides
by Terence Perry
Summary: After his sister's death, Ray Toro befriended Mikey Way and even joined his gang The Wolves. He thinks life might be getting better when he meets and falls for Tracy Bryar. But it turns out her boyfriend is Frank Iero, a member of the rival gang The Fangs
1. Chapter 1

2 years ago . . . .

_"Do whatever you want to me," Ray said as he stayed pinned against the hard brick wall. "Just please let my sister go."_

_The blade below his chin wasn't close enough to cut him but he could still feel how cold it was._

_Ray's tear-stained sister Roberta was pinned to the ground and struggled for her release. But the boy on top of her was a big blonde with enormous arms you just couldn't push away. One of his hands was over Roberta's mouth while the other was sliding under her skirt._

_"Why would I want to let her go?" the blonde said as he left trails of kisses up and down Roberta's neck. "She can be really useful to me."_

_Ray tried to run towards the blonde, but the two boys holding him back had once again pinned him against the wall. The blade was now closer to his throat._

_The blonde boy on top of Roberta was now holding her underwear in his hand. He gave them a smell, smiled, and then dropped them to the ground._

_"Good thing you were wearing a skirt." The blonde told Roberta as he started unadjusting his belt. "It made this a whole lot easier."_

_When Ray saw the blonde boy unzip his pants, he shut his eyes tight. A few seconds later, he heard his sister's muffled screams._

Ray opened his eyes wide and started panting when he woke up. After a minute or two, he began to groan and rubbed his eyes as he started to come back to reality. He got out of bed and began to get ready for the day.

Ray decided to keep on the jeans he slept in, thinking they still looked decent. He picked up a plain black t-shirt from the floor and sniffed it. He shrugged and decided to put it on. Ray put on a fresh new pair of socks, however. Then he finished getting dresses by putting on his only pair of shoes, a black pair of worn out cowboy boots his dad gave him last year.

Before leaving to the bathroom, Ray picked up a framed photograph from the top of his drawer. He smiled as he looked at himself with his arm around his late sister Roberta. He gave his sister's framed cheek a kiss.

"Happy Birthday Robbie," he said as he put the photo back down.

Once in the bathroom, Ray opened the sink and washed away what was left of the sleep in his eyes. Then he washed away all the morning breath in his mouth. He looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was a light brown and was wild with curls.

Ray and Roberta had so many similar features that people could tell right away that they were brother and sister; some even thought they were twins. They both had the same big brown eyes they inherited from their father but both had their mother's plump pink lips and the smile to go with them.

After Ray finished, he went downstairs. He saw his mother asleep on the couch which meant her and his father had another fight. Knowing she'd wake up any minute, Ray went into the kitchen and poured a glass of orange juice for his mother. He went back to the living room and grabbed his jean jacket off the other couch. He went to his mother and kissed her forehead.

"See you later mom." Ray told her.

Before leaving, he heard his mother's small voice say,

"Be careful Raymond."


	2. Chapter 2

Concern filled up Mikey's eyes as he watched Ray light up his fourth cigarette vigorously.

The two of them were sitting by themselves at a park bench. It seemed as though no one else was outside. Ever since the uprising of gang violence, a lot of people were afraid to come out of their homes and would rather stay indoors.

"What's wrong Toro?" Mikey asked.

Ray replied with a slight shrug of his shoulders and just continued to stare into space through the dark sunglasses he wore.

"I know something's up." Mikey continued. "You turn into a chimney whenever you're upset or stressed out about something."

Ray let out an irritated sigh. Sometimes he wished that Mikey didn't know him so well. But he and The Wolves were all he had.

After his sister Roberta's passing, Ray's parents would argue pretty much 24/7; they had become even less reliable than they already were. Ray had met Wolves' leader Mikey Way who showed nothing more but sympathy and friendship for him. He claimed that he had gone to school with Roberta and knew what a nice innocent person she was who didn't deserve something so cruel. Ray had decided to join his gang in a way to avenge his sister's death.

"It's June 16." Ray simply said as he then took a long drag of his cigarette. He didn't need much else to say, he knew Mikey would know what he was talking about.

"How old would she have been?" Mikey asked.

"Sixteen."

"Oh."

"It's already been like two years."

"Huh?"

"Two years." Ray repeated while flicking away his cigarette and then lighting up another. "You know, since Robby has been gone."

"Oh."

Their awkward conversation was cut short due to a car driving past them in a suspiciously slow manner. Ray and Mikey noticed that the windows were down so they could see that the driver and passenger were Stuart Potter and Kyle Grass- two members of their rival gang The Fangs.

The Fangs were the only gang in New Jersey that meant trouble for The Wolves. Not only because of the gruesome death that they gave to a Wolf member, but also because their leader was none other than Gerard Way. He had dropped out of high school when he was 17, left home at that same age, and now worked as a mechanic at a gas station. He was also Mikey's older brother.

Mikey and Ray watched as Stuart and Kyle got out of the car and walk towards them. Ray flicked away his last cigarette and put his hand in his pocket, he held on tight to the switch blade he had with him.

"Hey," Stuart greeted the two. "If it isn't the Littlest Way and his mutt."

Kyle and he chuckled at his statement.

All the members of The Fangs called Ray a mutt due to him being part Puerto Rican and part Portuguese. They knew it made him angry and they also knew it made Mikey angry when they referred to him as just simply Gerard's little brother instead of the brave gang leader he was. That was one of his biggest pet peeves. But Ray and Mikey showed no emotion what so ever towards the two of The Fangs, they didn't want to give them the satisfaction they wanted.

"Any of you guys got a smoke?" Stuart then asked them.

Ray shook his head and showed the empty cigarette pack he held.

"Nope. Just smoked our last pack."

"What do you guys really want?" Mikey asked annoyed. One of his other biggest pet peeves was when people never got to their point. "Have you two come to pick a fight?"

"Well, we ran into a guy earlier." Kyle explained. "Figured it was one of your guys."

"Who was he?" Ray asked.

"We don't really remember his name but uh-"

Kyle gave Stuart a smirk who smirked back at him as he threw a grey sweat shirt to the ground. Mikey and Ray knew whose it was right away even with the blood stains all over it.

"Markus." Mikey said in barely a whisper.

Markus Starkman was a member of The Wolves. He was a scrawny boy with watery eyes and long red hair that was tied up half the time. He was one of the toughest members but it probably was because he was also one of the most troubled. Both his parents had died in a car accident along with his two younger brothers when he was 12. He had to live with his only living relative who was a negligent aunt after that. Evidently, Markus had reunited his family.

"He was a fighter." Stuart stated while popping with knuckles. "But obviously not a good one. Such an easy bleeder."

Ray then threw a punch at him which resulted into a broken nose. Seeing this, Kyle threw a same punch at Ray. But it resulted into Ray having a bloody nose instead of a broken one. The four of them were now going after one another's blood. It wasn't until Ray took out his switch blade when the fighting ceased.

"I suggest you guys leave right now." Ray said through gritted teeth.

"Not just yet." Mikey added.

"Someone sure has balls!" Stuart exclaimed.

"You and the rest of your gang meet us at the abandoned playground tomorrow at 2. We have shit to discuss."

"Sure." Stuart replied. He then glared at Ray who was still holding on to the blade. "But leave your toys at home."


	3. Chapter 3

"God damn it Ray, did you really have to pull out that knife?" Mikey scolded as he and Ray walked towards the abandoned playground where they knew the rest of The Wolves would be.

The playground used to be a place where the children in New Jersey could be care free and have fun while their parents could be care free as well and not worry about their kids getting in trouble. But because of all the violence that had been going on, parents didn't want their children playing outside at all and the playground had been abandoned ever since. It was now a place for gangs where they could have meetings, rumbles, or just to simply hang out. The bad thing about the playground, however, was no one really knew if it was vacant or not when they wanted it to be. So someone from a gang could walk into the playground when it was full of people from a rival gang and then get themselves jumped. But Mikey and Ray knew The Wolves would be there and no one else since Mikey told the guys to be there at around 10:30 a.m.

"I had to pull it out." Ray told Mikey as they continued their conversation. "Those punks were asking for it. They wanted to mess with us; I'm just giving them what they were asking for."

"But do you know how dangerous and risky it is to take a knife out? Being the pathetic morons that those guys are, one of them could've taken out a knife as well. Most likely a bigger one. And they might've actually used it on us."

"What, you don't think I'm capable of using a knife?" Ray asked in a tone that showed he felt offended at what Mikey just said. "You've seen me fight before Mikey; you know I'm tougher than any of those Fangs."

"I know you're tough." Mikey replied. "That's why I don't think you need that knife. Knives and guns are just for showing off. They never show you how tough you truly are."

"I need this knife though Mike. You know why."

That knife meant something to Ray because it was the same knife that had killed his sister Roberta.

After the guy who had raped her finished with his dirty deed, he had taken out a switch blade, popped it open, and then slit her throat. Roberta's throat and mouth dripped with blood seconds after that. She sputtered and coughed as more blood came out of her. Ray couldn't do anything but scream.

The blonde boy then got off of Roberta and told his friends who were holding Ray back to let him go. He fell to the ground; he was too shaken up to actually stand up.

"You think we should kill him too?" a pale boy with brown hair asked the blonde. "He saw everything. He might get the cops."

"I don't think so." the blonde stated while looking down at Ray and smirking. "I think he'd rather be with his sister."

The blonde boy then threw down the bloody knife to the ground next to Ray.

"You can keep that." he said. "A little something to remember us by."

Ray just sat on the ground speechless. He wanted to take that knife and stab that guy over and over, his friends as well. But he was too in shock to do anything. And by the time he had finally decided to use the knife, the three boys had already left. Instead of running after them, Ray decided to crawl next to Roberta who was now on to her last breaths of life. Ray placed her bloody body in his arms.

"R-R-Ray." Roberta stammered out.

Ray hushed her. His arms and clothes had started to get stained with her blood. "Don't waste your breath."

"I might as well. I-I'm about to go."

"Don't talk like that." Ray choked out. He tried so hard not to break down. "You can still make it."

Roberta just smiled up at him and very weakly shook her head. She suddenly started to wheeze and cough. She knew what was about to come.

"R-Ray, I-I l-lo-ve-"

"I love you too Robbie." Ray cried. "I love you so much."

"Th-that's g-g-good."

Not another sound came from Roberta. It seemed like the world had suddenly stopped and there was nothing but dead silence. Even the many tears Ray had cried were completely silent.

Ray had kept the switch blade the blonde used as a reminder of what had happened and to show that the world wasn't a safe place. He had hope to one day find the guy who raped and killed his sister and to use that same knife on him.

Mikey and Ray finally made it to the abandoned playground where they saw the rest of The Wolves.

Including Mikey and Ray and excluding Markus Starkman, there were seven Wolves. Skylar McCartney was the oldest Wolf since he was in his early twenties; he was maybe two or three years older than Mikey's brother Gerard. He was a tall male with shaggy light blonde hair that most of the time covered his green eyes. Like Gerard, Skylar had dropped out of high school during his senior year, but it was because so he could start a family with his then pregnant girlfriend who he was now engaged to and had a 4 year old son with. Jamie McGuire was seventeen like Mikey and was a slightly overweight young man with brown eyes that matched his tanned skin. His hair was in a buzz cut than in a long or shaggy style like the rest of The Wolves. Mick Larson was the youngest member. He was only fifteen but he was mature for his age. You could say he was the opposite of Jamie. He was a scrawny kid with coal black hair that went down to his shoulders and skin that was far from being as tanned as Jamie's. Mark Nichols was eighteen just like Ray. He was well built and with long and wavy light brown hair and a face that always had a form of facial hair on it whether it was a full on beard or just some stubble. Mark wasn't one to have a clean shaved face. Unlike his sixteen year old half brother Ritchie Sanders. His face was round and smooth like that of a child's. His wavy light brown hair was only shorter than Mark's by just a few inches and he was much more slimmer. He was the quietest one from the bunch next to Mick.

"Hey guys." Skylar greeted Mikey and Ray. "We saved a few cigarettes for you."

"Thanks Sky." Ray said as he grabbed a cigarette and immediately lit it up. "I've been craving one."

"I don't think you should be smoking that Ray." Mikey said concerned as if he were a parent. "It's still early in the day and this will be like your sixth smoke."

"Sixth smoke? Damn Toro," Jamie exclaimed. "It seems like there's never a time where I don't see you with a cancer stick in your hands. And you know they don't call them cancer sticks for nothing, maybe you should cut down."

"You know how stressed he always is." Mick explained. "Toro needs a smoke to relieve himself. My mom is the same way. Especially after she gets in a fight with my dad."

"Okay, I get how predictable I am." Ray snarled out. He then took a long drag of his cigarette. "Can we please just change the subject?"

"We actually do need to discuss some stuff." Mikey said. "Some important stuff."

"Shouldn't we wait for Markus?" Jamie asked.

At that, Mikey and Ray looked at each other and then to the rest with sullen faces.

"Markus won't be coming, unfortunately." Mikey stated as he bowed his head.

"What happened with Markus?" Mark asked as he lit up a cigarette for Ritchie and himself. "Did he have another fight with that bitchy aunt of his again?"

"We ran into two Fangs before we got here." Mikey explained. "Stuart Potter and Kyle Grass. They, uh, claimed that they ran into Markus earlier today and-"

Everyone just looked at him as a sign for him to continue. But he didn't due to him being on the verge of having a break down. So Ray finished for Mikey.

"Markus is dead." he said in an angry tone. He threw his cigarette butt to the ground and unnecessarily stomped on it. "Those assholes killed him." He was starting to break down as well.

"What the hell?" Jamie exclaimed. "How the fuck could they do this? We've never tried any shit like that and here they are with this bullshit."

"They're testing us." Skylar stated.

"What do you mean?" Ray asked when he calmed down from crushing his cigarette.

"We've never got in an actual rumble with the Fangs. They want to rumble. They want to rumble for the playground so that they can claim it as their own. And I think killing Markus was a way to show that we either give up the playground to them or it's our blood."

"So that's the way they want to do it huh?" Jamie said. "All right, they should come after us, let them try and stop us. Those damn Fangs can come and kill me next if they want."

"Mike, you're the leader." Mark stated. "What do you think we should do?"

"I already know what to do." Mikey replied. "It's a rumble they want then it's what they're going to get. We're not going to put up with the Fangs' bull any longer. We'll fight them, but not just for the playground, it's so we could also show them that we're not afraid of them and to show them what happens when you mess around with the Wolves!"

"Hell yeah that's what I'm talking about!" Jamie exclaimed.

"That's why I told the Fangs to meet us here around 2 tomorrow. We have to let them know that it's on."

"So we're really going to plan on having a rumble with the Fangs?" Mick asked.

"Yes." Mikey said. "If it's the only way for them to quit pushing us around then we'll let them know that we're here for them."

* * *

><p>Tracey laid her head on Frank's sweaty bare chest as she and him continued panting heavily. She could hear his heart pounding hard.<p>

"That was nice." Frank panted out. "But then again, it always is."

"And you actually have time to cuddle with me." Tracey said while giggling.

Frank giggled as well and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "You know that there's nothing I love more than having you in my arms baby."

"I know sweetie."

"Wait, what time is it?" Frank suddenly asked.

"I don't know, like 10:45. Why?"

"Shit. Babe I have to go."

Frank quickly got off of Tracey's bed and started to put his clothes back on.

"Again?" Tracey said obviously irritated.

"I told you that I would only get to be with you for like half an hour and then I had to go and meet Gerard and everyone else. I gave you more time than planned."

"Yeah because you lost track of time not because you wanted to spend more time with me." Tracey explained as she sat up and took out a packet of cigarettes from her night stand drawer.

"Aww don't be like that Trace baby." Frank cooed as charmingly as he could. "You know that I want to be with you as much as you do."

"It's the same thing over and over Frank. You come over whenever my mom is out of the house, we have sex for like thirty minutes- sometimes an hour if Gerard isn't pulling you by the leash- and then you have to leave. I'm sick of it Frankie."

"What are you saying you don't want us to have sex?" Frank asked.

"No, I love the sex." Tracey stated while taking a drag of her cigarette. "It's just that I don't think our relationship shouldn't be based on just sex. We've been together for like eight months now. When's the last time we went to see a movie together or just taken a nice quiet drive?"

"I know what you're saying babe." Frank said. "I really do. It's just that I've been busy since I've been with the Fangs. Look, I'll tell you what, how's about we go out and see a movie tonight?"

Tracey turned and looked up at Frank with hope filling up her eyes. "Really Frankie?"

Frank responded with a nod of his head. "You're right, I have been neglecting you and I'm sorry. And I would love to spend some more time with you."

"Aww, I'd love nothing more than that." Tracey said.

"Great. Now I really have to go babe." Frank bent down and gave Tracey a quick but full kiss on the lips. "Meet me in front of the theater tonight at around 7. I love you Tracey."

"I love you too baby." Tracey exclaimed as she gave her boyfriend one last sweet kiss.

Frank smiled at her and opened the door to let himself out. He walked all the way downstairs and ran into Tracey's older brother Bob.

Tracey and Bob may have been related but didn't really look much alike. Bob looked more like their father and Tracey their mother. Bob was rather large, had long blonde hair with a small beard to match, and baby blue eyes. Tracey was skinny with a pale complexion, pink cheeks and lips, long brown hair with eyes to match, and a bit of an over bite.

"How's it going Bobert?" Frank asked his girlfriend's big brother. "You know you look great today. Have you done something with your beard?"

"You done having sex with my sister?" Bob asked with his arms crossed and while giving Frank what seemed like a cold stare.

"Yes I am actually. We had a lovely time."

"Did you at least use protection this time?"

"Nah I forgot it at home. But I will next time. Listen I'm kind of in a hurry. So see you later Bobby."

Frank walked past Bob and let himself out. Before leaving, he gave Bob one last wave good bye while having a big smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Like the Wolves, the Fangs had seven members in their gang. Gerard was the leader and the oldest since he was already twenty. He was slim with jet black shoulder length hair, hazel eyes, and a nicely fair complexion. Frank Iero was a short seventeen year old boy who also had hazel eyes, a big smile usually, and with dark shaggy hair that he liked to spike up sometimes. Alex Rosenberg was a skinny eighteen year old with bright green eyes, long strawberry blonde hair, and lips that were a little cut up due to being in a light scuffle with Mark Nichols and a busted beer bottle. Stuart Potter and Kyle Grass were both sixteen. Kyle was tall with blonde hair that was just a bit above his shoulders while Stuart had shaggy brown hair and bushy eye brows. Vick Shelton was eighteen and almost had the same features as Kyle but his nose was a bit bigger, his face more chubbier, and his eyes more smaller and they were blue instead of brown like Kyle's. Jack Nixon was seventeen with long black hair and bangs that would most of the time cover up his eyes so no one really knew how they actually looked. He had a pointed nose and hands that were dirty a lot of the time since he worked at the gas station with Gerard and Frank and didn't bother to wash his hands.<p>

The Fangs were sitting on the sidewalk outside the local drug store. Gerard and Jack had just left there after paying for a packet of cigarettes and a few candy bars.

"What took you so long Iero?" Gerard asked Frank while offering him a cigarette.

Frank declined the cigarette by shaking his head. "I just left my girlfriend's place."

"You still with that Tracey chick?" Jack asked as he took the cigarette Frank declined. "Man dude, she's really cute."

"Jack don't you have girlfriend? Go check her out instead of mine."

"Yeah but Gina is on her rag right now so she's too bitchy for me at the moment."

"Looks like it's just you and your hand tonight." Kyle teased.

"You would know all about that wouldn't you Kyle?" Jack said. "At least I could actually get laid."

"We know all about that Jack." Stuart pointed out. "You tell us all about you and Gina all the time. In fucking detail!"

"I'm not as bad as Iero though. The guys a fucking rabbit."

"Hey I've only had sex with like three girls." Frank stated.

"One is being Ray Toro's sister." Alex said. "Man that chick was pretty smoking. No wonder that dude hates your guts man. Does your current girlfriend's brother hate you?"

"I'm not sure. He probably does since I like to brag about how I like to fuck Tracey."

"God you guys are a bunch of pigs I swear." Gerard mumbled as he took a drag of his cigarette. "No I wonder I drink."

"Yo, since we brought up Toro, Kyle and I ran into him and your brother Mikey earlier today." Stuart mentioned.

"What did they want?" Gerard asked.

"They want to meet us at the old playground tomorrow at around 2 in the afternoon."

"You think they want to rumble us Gee?" Frank asked.

Gerard took one last long drag of his cigarette before answering and then dropped it on the ground and stepped on it.

"Well whatever happens will be ready."


	4. Chapter 4

Frank always felt nervous when he walked into a police station, he felt like the cops were always watching him. His ripped jeans, white grease stained t shirt, dark sunglasses, and dark spiked up hair gave him the appearance of trouble police looked for. But he knew he had to be there. He needed to see him. This made him even more anxious.

"Can I help you with something young man?" asked a brunette police woman who looked only ten maybe even five years older than Frank. She had a badge on with the name Rebecca on it. Frank knew she was new since she looked so young and also because she had on a big smile.

"Yeah I'm here to see Frank." Frank informed her. "Frank Iero. I'm his son."

"All right then." The police woman named Rebecca responded in a strangely perky voice. "He's in booth number seven."

"Thanks."

Frank walked past the first six booths. He saw a few people talking to some inmates and a couple of empty booths as well. Finally he made it to booth number seven and saw a waiting middle aged man with dark shaggy hair with a hint of gray in it, hazel eyes with circles underneath them, and a face that was drooping quite a bit. Frank sat down at the booth and picked up the phone that was hooked on the wall. The tired looking man, who was only a glass distance, picked up the phone he had with him when he saw Frank. He started to smile.

"Hey dad." Frank said into the phone.

"Hey there Junior." Mr. Iero replied while grinning. "Long time, no see. How you been?"

"I've been all right."

"How's your grandma?"

"She's doing better. She still sleeps a lot but she talks a lot more ever since Gerard moved in with us."

"That's wonderful." Mr. Iero said.

"How about you dad? You doing okay? You looked kind of tired. Have you been getting any sleep?"

"My cell mate is a nut." Mr. Iero stated. "He argues with all the cops and the other inmates. I try to stay out of it all but a lot of the time he has me kept up all night with his constant yapping."

"Yeah well don't worry." Frank told his father. "Just less than twenty years and you'll be out of here."

"Oh don't worry about me son. Better me here than you. You're a good boy."

A year ago, Frank's mother had left him and his dad, resulting into them being low on money and Mr. Iero becoming depressed and turning alcohol for comfort. Frank's grandparents moved in shortly after to help out but Mr. Iero argued that he wasn't a little boy and was old enough to provide for him and Frank. The grandparents stayed, however. Frank's grandmother helped by dealing with the house work while Frank's grandfather helped by working with Mr. Iero at his job with construction working. But one day, after having too many drinks, Mr. Iero took his car and drove to the local corner store and robbed it while having the terrified cashier at gun point. Mr. Iero then went to the nearest pay phone and called home. He told Frank's grandfather what happened and then hung up the phone. The eldest Iero left the house and ran to the corner store as fast he could, hoping he could catch up to his son on time. But unfortunately for him, Mr. Iero was already driving away from the store. The cashier of the robbed corner store had called the police and were chasing after him. They finally caught up with him and arrested him half an hour later. Mr. Iero was sentenced to jail for ten to twenty years. Frank was then under the care of his grandparents. But unfortunately one month after his father's sentence, Frank's grandfather died of a heart attack. His grandmother was devastated and fell into a deep depression. All she did was weep and stay in bed most of the time and not really getting up unless to use the bathroom or to eat. Worried about his friend, Gerard had decided to move in with Frank and helped with everything since he had a job. Frank eventually got a job as well by working with Gerard at the gas station.

"Dad, there's something I need to tell you." Frank suddenly told his father in a nervous voice, remembering why he was there. "It's kind of important."

"What's the matter Junior? Are you in trouble?"

"No. Well, not yet at least."

"What are you talking about?" Mr. Iero sounded confused.

Frank let out a big sigh before coming clean to his father. "I've decided to drop out of school."

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Mr. Iero said in disbelief.

"Dad, I'm dropping out. I'm quitting school."

Frank couldn't really tell what was the next thing that came out of Mr. Iero's mouth. The best way to describe it was that it was somewhere between a gasp and an angry growl.

"What? No! You can't be serious. How can you do something so stupid?"

"Dad, we're broke!" Frank snarled out. He hated being called stupid. Especially by his own father who he had always looked up to. "I've decided to work full time at the gas station like Gerard so I can get paid more. I need to start working more in order to provide for grandma and me. Plus, I like fixing up cars. It's something I'm really good at. I don't need to go to school. I can just keep doing what I've been doing."

Mr. Iero let out a small scoff to show his son how ridiculous he thought all this was. "Fixing cars? Is that what you want to do for the rest of your life? I sacrificed so much for you Junior and this is the thanks I get?"

"What sacrifices? All you did was drink and mope. I'd rather spend the rest of my life fixing cars than die in this shitty place like you."

"Don't you dare talk to me like that?" Mr. Iero practically shouted. People were starting to stare. One police placed their hand on their holster in case things got more intense. "Junior if you decide to go through with this dropping out of high school nonsense then you'll just be nothing forever and end up in here like me. Or maybe worse, you could end up dead on the streets."

"I am nothing like you okay." Frank growled. "I am not going to end up lonely and depressed. I won't become an alcoholic. I'm smarter, stronger, and I actually have people who care about me. I'm not nothing. That's you. So you could just go fuck yourself. I swear, mom made the right choice leaving you. The stupidest thing I've ever done was not leave with her and staying with you."

Frank then dropped the phone, got up, and left the police station. A shocked Mr. Iero and a speechless group of people watched as he walked away.

* * *

><p>"So tomorrow we'll have a meeting with the Fangs to talk about the rumble." Mikey explained to Ray as they both walked over to Mikey's house.<p>

"Yeah. But you know this means you'll have to be dealing with Gerard." Ray said.

Mikey and Gerard hadn't actually talked to one another in almost three years. After Gerard had left home, Mikey felt like he couldn't trust his brother anymore. Even though they were both leaders of a gang, the two of them never really saw each other. So this would be the first time in years that Mikey and Gerard will officially see each other again.

"I think I can handle it." Mikey replied. "All I see him as now is the leader of our rival gang that I need to talk to tomorrow."

Mikey and Ray finally made it to Mikey's house. Mikey knocked on the front door and it opened a few seconds later. A thin but very pretty girl with hazel eyes and long black hair answered it. She was Tiffany Way. Mikey and Gerard's eighteen year old sister. When she saw Ray she started to give him a big grin.

"Hey Ray. Nice to see you again." she greeted him.

"Hi Tiffany." he greeted her back. "Nice seeing you again too."

Tiffany's smile disappeared when she turned to Mikey. "You're late you know. It's almost 7:30 and mom doesn't like you being out after 6. She's pretty mad."

"You liar." Mikey retorted as he and Ray sat down on the couch in the Way living room while Tiffany sat on their father's old recliner. "You're just mad because you can't really go out."

"Of course I can't. I have a damn kid. I can't just leave him here you know. Since mom won't really take care of him for me."

"Speaking of Shawn, you need to make that kid shut up at night. I love him to death but he cries way too fucking loud."

"Mikey!" a small voice then squealed out. Everyone turned and saw a young male toddler in blue footie pajamas running towards Mikey. Mikey picked him up and placed him on his lap.

Shawn Frank Iero was two years old and had light brown hair, dark green eyes like freshly watered grass, and a big smile that never seemed to disappear. Tiffany had been pregnant with him when she was only sixteen. The father was none other than Frank Iero who Tiffany was dating at the time. They had broken up before Shawn was even a year old. This made Mikey grow a deep hatred for Frank who Shawn never really saw again. The only thing he had left of his father was his smile and his name.

"Hey, how's my favorite nephew?" Mikey said as he gave the toddler a kiss on the head. "I love those pajamas you're wearing. Where did you get them?"

"Gramaw!" Shawn exclaimed.

"Mom made them for him." Tiffany stated. "She left a while ago to the hospital. She said she was working late." She turned to her son. "Hey Shawnie, don't you want to say hi to Ray? He looks kind of lonely."

Shawn turned to Ray who gave the little one a big grin. Shawn smiled back and then started to giggle.

"Hi Way-Way!" He squealed. He crawled off of Mikey's lap and went on to Ray's.

"Hey Shawn." Ray said while putting his arms around Shawn. "Man, I remember when I held my sister Robby like this when she was little. I was only three at the time but i liked having her in my arms. She was way better to hold than my old teddy bear."

"Well Shawn seems to love being in your arms." Tiffany told Ray while looking at him as if she wanted to be held in his arms. "I guess you just have that magic touch."

Ray gave her a small smile as a thank you for her compliment. "I should probably get going. It's almost dark outside."

"Aww, must you leave?" Tiffany asked. A frown scarring her pretty face.

"Yeah I should." Ray told her as he got up and handed her Shawn. "My parents are probably home barking at each other like usual so I don't want to give them another reason to fight."

"I'll walk you out Ray." Mikey said as he got up from the couch and followed Ray to the door.

"Hope to see you again real soon." Tiffany called out to him.

"You too."

"Sorry about Tiff." Mikey told Ray when they were outside the house. "You know she's always had like a big crush on you."

"It's flattering." Ray replied.

"I bet she wishes you were the one that got her pregnant instead of Frank."

"Probably."

"Hey dude you all right?" Mikey then asked with the concerned tone he would seem to always talk to Ray with.

"Just thinking that's all."

"About Robby?"

Ray just nodded as his reply. "I'll see you tomorrow Mike. I gotta go."

"You don't want me to walk home with you?" Mikey asked. "Some Fangs could be out right now looking for more blood because of what happened earlier."

"I can take care of myself." Ray replied darkly. He held onto his switch blade in his jacket pocket as he started walking home.

* * *

><p>Tracey waited outside the theater with her foot tapping on the ground as a sign of her impatience. She looked at her watch for the millionth time; it read that it was already 7:40. She scoffed.<p>

"I knew it was too good to be true." Tracey said with a sarcastic smile on her face. She rolled her eyes one last time and then started to walk back to her house. As she walked away from the bright theater and into the darkening day, she was unaware that she was starting to be followed.

Meanwhile, Ray had just made it home and let out a big sigh when he heard his parents' angry and also strained voices from outside the house. When he entered, the first thing he saw was his parents standing in the middle of the living room, both their faces red with emotion.

"I don't see what is so wrong going there." Ray's father said to his mother.

"I'm just not ready." Ray's mother replied while tears streamed down her eyes. Judging by her red face and swollen eyes, she had been crying for a while. "I'm still not capable of seeing her."

Ray knew what his folks were arguing about this time. Since it would've been his sister's birthday that day, Ray's dad wanted to go visit her grave. But his mother thought otherwise.

"It's been like two years Claudia. We've never went to see her since the funeral." Ray's father continued.

"It still hurts. I wouldn't be able to see her without breaking down. I don't want to keep remembering that she's gone."

"Can I just go then?" Ray suddenly asked from the couch he was sitting on.

His parents turned to him, noticing for the first time that he was there.

"I always go see her on my own anyway. It wouldn't hurt to see her again." Ray continued on. "So can I have the keys to one of the cars to drive over there? I would walk there but I've been walking all day so my feet are kind of tired."

"You see?" Ray's father suddenly exclaimed to his wife. "Even Raymond wants to go. Everyone wishes to go pay respect to her but you Claudia. You are the only one who is being difficult."

"Don't you dare use that tone with me Javier." Ray's mother practically shouted. "If you think you're better off without me then just go on and leave me."

Ray knew that this wasn't going to end soon and was probably going to become worse so he just got off the couch, went to the kitchen and got his father's car keys from one of the kitchen drawers. Before going out, he gave one last look at his bickering parents. He shook his head disappointingly and opened the door to let himself out, his parents not even noticing that he had left.

* * *

><p>Tracey tightly hugged herself as she walked towards the nearest pay phone she could find. She reached into her pocket for some change and started dialing home. She waited until the phone picked up three rings later. Tracey was greeted by her brother Bob's voice.<p>

"Hello? Bryar residence."

"Hey Bob. It's me." Tracey said into the phone.

"Tracey?"

"Yeah. Is mom there?"

"She left an hour ago to the hospital." Bob explained. "She's gotta work late again."

"Damn." Tracey muttered under her breath.

"Why are you calling anyway Trace? I thought you were going to watch a movie with Frank tonight."

"That jerk stood me up. I don't know where the hell he is. Listen, it's starting to get dark out, and I'm tired of walking, plus it's a bit chilly out here. Do you think you can come pick me up?"

"I would but I can't." Bob stated. "I'm going over to Jackie's house. I might be there for the whole night."

"But you could just pick me up and drop me off at home and then be on your way to Jackie's."

"I don't want to waste my gas. Jackie already lives far away as it is. Picking you up will just be using more of my gas."

"So you're just going to ditch your own sister for that slut you call your girlfriend?" Tracey angrily said into the phone.

"Jackie is not a slut." Bob replied with the same amount of anger. "She's my fiancée and I want you to show her some respect. Besides, our house is not that long of a walk from the theater. And it's the middle of July. It can't possibly be that cold for you to walk so quit your complaining."

"You know it tends to get a little chilly at night Bob. And does mom even know yet about your little engagement to Jackie?"

"No. Kind of like how she doesn't know about Frank's little visits whenever she's out."

"You're being childish."

"Says the girl who keeps whining for her big brother to pick her up because she's tired and it's a little chilly outside." Bob teased.

"Fuck you then." Tracey yelled into the phone. She then hung it up harshly. "Asshole. He's too much like dad sometimes."

Tracey decided to make one more call as another chance for a ride home. She got another quarter out of her pocket and then started to dial another number. A couple rings later, a familiar voice answered the phone.

"Oh, it's you Gerard." Tracey said with visible disappointment in her voice.

"Nice to see you too." Gerard sarcastically replied.

"I'm sorry. I was just hoping that Frank would answer. I wanted to know if he could give me a ride home. It's the least he could do since he stood me up tonight."

"He's asleep. He just got home like twenty minutes ago so it's best to leave him alone."

"Where was he?" Tracey asked bitterly. What could her boyfriend do that was important enough for him to miss their date?

"I don't know." Gerard said. "He didn't tell me. He just said to don't worry about it and went into his room. He hadn't been out since."

"Well, then do you think you could give me a ride home? It's already dark out and my both my mom and my brother are out so they can't come and get me. I just want to go home and just relax with a nice book."

"I don't that's a good idea. Frank is kind of possessive of you and I don't think he'd like for me to drive his girlfriend without him around."

"Oh come on." Tracey exclaimed. "I just want to go home, read, have a smoke or two, and then call it a day."

"Well if you're by the theater then your place isn't that long of a walk."

"Fine, whatever. I'll fucking walk. Thanks for nothing Gerard."

Tracey angrily hung up the phone and let out an irritated sigh. Feeling there was no other choice, she started on her way home.

After walking a few blocks, Tracey started to hear some footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw three dark figures right walking her way. Feeling a little uneasy, she started to pick up her pace a little.

"What's the hurry baby?" a familiar male voice said.

"There's nothing to be afraid of Tracey." a deeper voice said.

Tracey turned and saw Kyle, Alex, and Jack from the Fangs walking towards her. She stopped walking and scoffed at the three.

"You guys scared the hell out of me." Tracey said while laughing with relief.

"Didn't mean to cause you such fear Trace." Jack told her as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Just wanted to make sure Frank's girl was doing all right."

"I'm fine." Tracey said as she removed Jack's hand, that was now on her waist, off of her. "I just wanted a ride home but I failed at getting one so I have to walk home now."

"Well, we do have Stuart's car with us." Alex stated. "We could drive you home if you don't mind."

"I guess so. Better than walking home."

"Come with us then." Jack told her, wrapping his arms around her. "Let me just keep you warm while we walk over to the car. Don't want you to catch something."

"Anyone can catch something when they're with you Jack." Kyle teased. "I wouldn't be surprised if Gina already has something."

Jack just replied back by punching Kyle hard on the arm as the three led Tracey to Stuart's car.

* * *

><p>"I hope you're having a good birthday Robby." Ray told Robby's grave. Her tombstone read: Roberta Marisol Toro. Beautiful and loving daughter, sister, and friend. 1951-1965.<p>

"I just hope you're at least having a better day than me." Ray continued on. "Mom and dad keep fighting. But I guess that's their way of showing that they miss you. The Wolves and I are planning on having a rumble with the Fangs. I admit, I'm a bit nervous. I've been in a couple of fights with a few of those guys but this is going to be all of them at once. It will be a little intense but luckily the Mikey and the gang will be there with me. They're always there for me, but they could never take your place Robby. I miss you sis and I just want to let you know that I'm holding on."

Ray reached into his jacket pocket and got out an artificial lily. He smiled as he placed it on Roberta's grave.

"I know lilies were your favorite." Ray said as he was getting up to leave. "But you were always allergic to them. It's about a quarter after 8 so I should probably get going. Good night Robby and Happy Birthday. Tell grandma and grandpa I stopped by."

When he got in his dad's car, Ray took one last look at the cemetery and smiled. He knew that Roberta was happier and in a better place and she had their grandparents to keep her company. Ray was digging into his pockets for the car keys when he noticed something a couple blocks ahead. He saw a struggling girl with her mouth covered up and being carried to an abandoned alley by three guys he knew were Fangs. They were taking that girl to the same alley where the blonde and his friends attacked Ray and Roberta. Ray started up the car as quickly as he could and then drove towards the alley.

He had his headlights off and drove as slowly and quietly as he could so he wouldn't be noticed. When he made it to the alley, he saw the tear-stained girl pinned against the wall by which he recognized as Jack Nixon. He also noticed Alex Rosenberg and Kyle Grass who had a knife close to the girl's throat.

"Why are you doing this to me?" the girl whimpered. "Why are you doing this?"

Jack replied by placing his filthy hand over her mouth while the other went under the skirt she was wearing. He and the other two guys had the same perverted smile on.

"I've always wanted you Trace baby." Jack sneered. "My girlfriend is too bitchy for me at the moment. Alex hasn't gotten any in a while and Heaven knows that Kyle needs some already."

"Will you quit with the talking already Nixon and let's just do this." Kyle exclaimed, easily offended at what Jack said.

Jack smirked menacingly when the hand under Tracey's skirt got out holding her underwear. Jack dropped them to the ground and started to unzip his pants with his free hand.

Ray saw enough and got out of the car furiously while taking out his switch blade.

"Leave her alone." He said to the trio.

Everyone turned and saw Ray standing angrily in front of them. Kyle was the first to speak.

"Get out of here mutt if you know what's best for you."

"You better shut your mouth Grass. I'm two years older, I'm bigger, and I'm armed." Ray stated with the blade of his knife glistening in the moonlight.

Alex chuckled darkly and walked towards him. Then they were standing face to face with each other.

"Maybe you don't realize this Toro but there's three of us and only one of you." Alex said.

"You think I'm scared of you?" Ray responded.

"You should be." Alex said while rolling up his sleeves. Ray knew what this meant and quickly threw a punch at his face. Alex would've punched back if it weren't for his cut lip starting to bleed. This shocked Jack and Kyle enough to forget about Tracey and go to their friend in need. They picked up Alex as he continued to bleed more and more. Jack gave a look that didn't look sane.

"You just dug your own grave." He sneered.

He and the other Fangs went past Ray and left on their way. As Ray heard them swearing and saying something about giving him what's coming to him. When he was sure they were gone, Ray walked towards Tracey and dropped down next to the trembling girl. She flinched when he put his comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Ray whispered to her reassuringly. "I just wanted to help you. Are you okay?"

Tracey nodded silently with fear still inside her. Ray noticed her shivering and took off his jacket for her.

"Do you need a ride home?" Ray then asked her. "I have a car. I can take you to your house."

Suddenly, Tracey broke in new tears and started to whimper like a new born pup. Ray sympathetically opened his arms for her and held on as she continued to weep.

**_Hi. This took forever to take but this was really one of my favorite chapters to work on. I just dont like the ending. Sorry but I was in a rush to finish it. Hope everyone likes it though. Read and Review please. Thanks._**


End file.
